masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Antares2/ME3 Multiplayer Ideas
I had a couple of ideas for some new multiplayer DLC. This includes new classes, new maps and I'm working on a new enemy faction. 'Game Modes' Droneacolypse Nothing but COMBAT DRONES! How long can you survive against massive waves of these little buggers? Indoctrination Teams of 5 players are pitted against each other as one team is indoctrinated! Destruction You and your team must gather parts of a bomb and activate it before time runs out! Maps Firebase Snowblind Location: Northern Siberia Earth When the Reapers hit Earth, there was one enemy present they did not account for: Mother Nature. Resistance forces are now made up of small groups scattered across the frozen lands of Sibera, where already the harsh elements have taken their toll on the Reapers. Fire Base Snowblind is an underground bunker in Northern Sibera; the vicious winds and damning cold as well as hostile wildlife have masked its existence to the Reapers. Part of the map goes outside where you can see a frozen Destroyer and as well as a crashed Oculus and a dead Harvester Mission updates at this fire base are received from Admiral Anderson instead of the generic mission dude. Firebase Omega Location: Omega The Reapers broke Omega's one and only rule. Your mission is to remind them of that rule and toss them out of there. Fire Base Omega is located by a freighter docking bay and has a few good sniping nests and makeshift barricades have turned this docking by in a crude, yet, defensible redoubt. At this fire base, you will receive mission updates from Aria T'Loak instead of the generic mission dude. Firebase Persephone Location: Depths of Kahje The Hanar and their Drell compratriots fought tooth and nail to protect their home, but they are outmatched by the attacking Reaper forces. While the Reapers blew through the orbital defense grid as if it was never there, fighting on the surface has shown to be problematic for the Reapers. Fire Base Persephone is located underwater and is perhaps the only thing that is keeping the Reapers from wiping out the Hanar. In this base, you look out and see the ocean and see just how deadly Hanar are when beneath the waves... Firebase Slow Water Location: Dekuuna While the heavy gravity and familiarity of the terrain have given the hulking Elcor warriors an advantage, the Reapers are patient and persistent. You and your squad must divert some of the pressure off of the Elcor in order for their to be a chance of survival. Fire Base Slow Water is a specialized base where the gravity is similar to Earth's. Here, you must protect the Elcor civilians as they evacuate. You can also see through the windows, Elcor Warriors in action. Firebase Progidy Location: Jon Grissom Academy You and your squad must allow the students of Grissom Academy enough time to evacuate the station. Firebase Oasis Location: Rannoch Characters Blue Suns Soldier (Turian) Melee attack is a serrated Omni-Blade *Power One: Tear Gas Grenade: Designed to do more pain than damage *Power Two: Concussive Shot *Power Three: Flechette Burst: Fires off a wide set, short range shot *Power Four: Soldier of Fortune *Power Five: Fitness Blue Suns Sentinel (Batarian) Melee attack is a cleaver shaped Omni-Blade that decapitates the target *Power One: Tear Gas Grenade *Power Two: Hunter Lasso *Power Three: Acid Armor: Damages enemies that melee you *Power Four: Soldier of Fortune *Power Five: Fitness Eclipse Infiltrator (Salarian) Melee attack is a triple-pronged Omni-Blade (Instant kill on non-shielded foes from behind) *Power One: Flashbang Grenade *Power Two: Tactical Cloak *Power Three: Damping: Weakens Enemy damage output *Power Four: Eclipse Operative *Power Five: Fitness Eclipse Engineer (Human) Melee attack is a dagger shaped Omni-Blade *Power One: Pilot Drone: deploys a controllable Combat Drone *Power Two: Decryption: Weakens enemy armor *Power Three: Stasis Grenade: Freezes enemies caught in blast radius *Power Four: Eclipse Operative *Power Five: Fitness Blood Pack Vanguard (Krogan) *Power One: Battle Beast: Summons a Varren to fight by your side *Power Two: Barrier *Power Three: Dialanche: Sends out three biotic waves *Power Four: Terminus Warlord *Power Five: Rage Weapons MK-II AK-141 After the First Contact War, the Turians looked into Human Military history and one thing caught their eye: an assault rifle known as the AK-47. While not as powerful as what they already had, the Hierarchy was impressed by its simplicity, versatility, inexpensiveness and durability, all things the Turians had struggled to get into one gun. Like the SR-1, the MK-II AK-141 was a Human-Turian product, now refitted to use thermal clips, thus the legend of the AK-47 continues. Enemies 'Rogue Mechs' The Reapers' indoctrinated agents have reprogrammed security mechs to serve the genocidal machines. This has led to civilian casualties and crippled the military strength of the galactic resistance. It must be stopped. LOKI Mech The LOKI Mech was originally used to escort refugees so that soldiers didn't have to allocated to escort missions, so they could focus on the Reapers. This plan soon backfired after indoctrinated agents hacked the Mechs, making short work of the civilians. They aren't very maneuverable and are slow and weak. However, when deployed in numbers they can easily overwhelm careless troops. FENRIS Mech During the evacuation of besieged worlds, the FENRIS Mechs were reprogrammed to be calm and friendly to help the child refugees stay calm. Though once indoctrinated agents shifted their programming; these mechs became extremely vicious and began to act like Earth's wolves. Like wolves, these rogue FENRIS Mechs travel in packs of usually 7 or 8. Their preferred tactic is to encircle their targets and take turns whittling away at their prey before slowly dragging them to the ground. When encountering a group of hostiles, these mechs will usually try to cause the group to disperse and then take them down one by one. While they still use their built in taser, these mechs will actually tackle people or simply ram their metal bodies into them with bone crushing force. Assault Drone Deployed to guard strongholds or other key locations, these drones have now trapped people inside, so the Reapers can now harvest them quicker. In combat, these drones usually fly around the battlefield in pairs and flank targets while a group of LOKI Mechs close in to totally overwhelm a position. These drones posses rapid fire weaponry that can take down shielding and barriers with relative ease. YMIR Mech One of the scariest things a soldier can experience is having a YMIR Mech mistake you for an enemy. These hulking mechanized leviathans can easily mow down an Alliance squad within a minute and VI assisted infrared and night vision settings means they can wipe out an ambush force with ease. However, despite possessing such devastating power; they are slow and bulky. Saturation attacks from behind will quickly overwhelm them. Ogre Mech Originally a prototype Cerberus Mech, these soon fell into the hands of the Reapers and were upgraded to suit their needs. While they are extremely powerful and resilient, their deadliest function is their ability known as Overclock, where the Ogre Mech send out a pulse that augments the mechs around them. These overclocked mechs are stronger, faster, smarter and deadlier. However, the overclocking does have a draw back, in that the mechs affected soon have their circuits overloaded and go KABOOM! The Ogre Mech's weaponry consists of two rapid fire cannons that can depelete barriers and shields within two or three seconds of exposure. In addition, the Ogre Mech possesses a chest laser that can instantly kill you so stick to cover! Orcus Mech Another Cerberus Mech gone bad; these mechs serve as "Captains" to squads of LOKI and FENRIS mechs. Armed with either an M-96 Mattock or a Cerberus Harrier; these mechs can engage at range while their squad moves in. But they got way more than that; Orcus Mechs can toss frag grenades to flush enemies out of cover so a pack of FENRIS mechs can finish the job. When they stuck in close quarters, they deploy a cloud of volatile chemicals known as Poison Veil which will suffocate anyone nearby. Finally, they can deploy shields to allow additional cover for their units. 'Geth Reinforcements' Category:Blog posts